The instant invention relates to desk-top accessories and more particularly to a holder for holding and positioning articles, such as a dispenser for tape marker flags and the like on a desk-top or counter-top surface.
Tape marker flags, such as POST-IT (3M Corporation TM) marker flags have been found to be effective for marking the pages of various books, pamphlets, files, etc. In this regard, tape marker flags of this type generally comprise a tape portion having an adhesive on one surface thereof and a marker portion which is preferably made from a relatively durable yet flexible plastic material and attached to the tape portion at one end thereof. A tape marker flag of this type can generally be effectively utilized for marking a selected page of a book or pamphlet by securing the tape portion of the marker flag to the edge portion of the page so that the marker portion projects outwardly beyond the edge of the page. Accordingly, when a tape marker flag is secured to a page the marker portion of the flag can be effectively used to rapidly locate the page when desired.
It has recently been found that tape marker flags of the above described type can be effectively packaged and sold in dispensers which are adapted for individually dispensing tape marker flags as they are needed. Specifically, it has been found that they can be packaged and dispensed from dispensers of a type comprising a housing including an enlarged rectangular body portion of reduced height containing a supply of tape marker flags and an upwardly extending open ended tubular neck portion of elongated cross sectional length and reduced cross sectional width on the body portion. Tape marker flags are generally assembled in a dispenser of this type so that one of the marker flags is located in a dispensing position wherein the marker portion of the flag extends upwardly a short distance from the neck portion so that it can be grapsed by a user. Tape flags are further generally assembled so that each time a flag is dispensed by pulling it outwardly from the neck portion, a new tape flag is moved into the dispensing position in the neck portion so that the tape flags in the body portion can be individually and sequentially dispensed through the neck portion as they are needed.
Unfortunately, it has been found that dispensers for tape marker flags of the above described type are often lost or misplaced when they are placed on desk-top or counter-top surfaces and therefore they are often not readily available when needed. For this reason, it has been found that there is a need for an effective holder for receiving and positioning a dispenser for tape flags of the above described type on a surface, such as a desk-top or counter-top surface so that the tape marker flags therein can be individually dispensed as needed.
The instant invention provides an effective holder for a dispenser for tape marker flags of the above described type which is adapted to be received on a supporting surface, such as a desk-top or counter-top surface. Specifically, the holder of the instant invention comprises an elongated channel member having an upper surface and having an elongated channel therein which opens upwardly through the upper surface. The channel member is adapted to be received and supported on a supporting surface so that the upper surface faces upwardly and the channel includes an enlarged inner portion and a reduced mouth portion which defines an elongated slot of reduced width in the upper surface. The channel in the channel member has at least one open end and it is dimensioned for receiving a dispenser for tape marker flags through the open end thereof so that the body portion of the dispenser is slidably received in the enlarged inner portion of the channel and so that the neck portion extends upwardly into the reduced mouth portion of the channel terminating at a point adjacent the upper surface. The mouth portion of the channel is preferably dimensioned for snugly postioning the neck portion of the dispenser in substantially longitudinally aligned relation therein and the mouth portion is further dimensioned for preventing removal of the dispenser from the channel through the mouth portion. The channel member is preferably formed as an elongated extruded channel member of either metal or plastic having a substantially uniform cross section and the holder preferably includes a pair of end caps for removably closing the opposite ends of the channel. The holder of the instant invention can be effectively adapted to include a pair of channel members and, in this case, one of the end caps is adapted to releasably connect the two channel members together in substantially aligned end to end relation. The holder is also adapted to receive products other than tape marker flag dispensers such as a time piece and a time piece support which is slidably receivable in the channel so that it extends upwardly through the open mouth portion thereof for supporting a time piece above the channel member. The holder can also be adapted to include a writing instrument and a writing instrument holder on the channel member and it can be adapted for receiving and positioning a note pad on the upper surface of the channel member. Specifically, the upper surface of the channel member can be adapted to include a pair of spaced substantially longitudinally extending, parallel rails which define a pair of opposed, substantially parallel, longitudinally extending, raised edges on the upper surface which are engageable with the opposite edges of a note pad to retain the note pad in position on the channel member.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective holder which is receivable on a supporting surface, such as a desk-top or a counter-top and operative for receiving and postioning a dispenser for tape marker flags thereon.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective holder for a dispenser for tape marker flags, wherein the holder includes a channel member having an elongated channel formed therein which is operative for receiving and positioning a dispenser for tape marker flags so that marker flags can be readily dispensed through an open mouth portion of the channel.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a holder for a dispenser for tape marker flags which is adapted to receive various other desk accessories, such as a time piece, a note pad and/or a writing instrument.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.